In present day cellular networks, i.e. mobile communication networks, user equipments can be associated with a certain number of states or modes. These states or modes typically at least comprise a so-called idle mode and at least one connected mode. Regarding mobility of such user equipments, associated with the mobile communication network, i.e. typically camping on one or the other of the radio cells of the mobile communication network, there is typically a distinction between idle mode mobility and connected mode mobility. The radio cell a user equipment is currently camping on (or is related or associated with) is normally called the serving radio cell of the respective user equipment. In idle mode, a user equipment may change radio cells autonomously (i.e. change the serving radio cell), based on certain (radio) criteria. Typically, the user equipment notifies the mobile communication network (or at least parts thereof, such as a base station entity of the access network or a network node of the core network) only when the new serving radio cell is in another part (normally called “location area”) of the mobile communication network. In connected mode, a handover procedure is typically performed (handing the user equipment over from a radio cell (or source radio cell) serving the user equipment prior to the handover procedure to a radio cell (or target radio cell) serving the user equipment subsequent to the handover procedure), the handover procedure being usually a network controlled procedure, performed to change the serving cell. Normally, this results in changing the association of the user equipment with the old (or source) radio cell to an association of the user equipment with the new (or target) radio cell concurrently (or at least in comparatively close timely proximity) with the handover, thereby changing the traffic routing for the user equipment from the old (or source) radio cell to the new (or target) radio cell.